When designing wireless power systems, there are several important tasks to be performed during design and testing including measurement of the total magnetic field density (H) and/or magnetic flux density (B), measurement of field evenness in open coil cases, and monitoring magnetic flux density once a chargeable device has been placed. Testing of the magnetic field density or magnetic flux density has traditionally been performed by moving a loop around the transmitter pad. However, it is difficult to move and place a loop accurately over tens or hundreds of locations on the pad to be measured. It is also difficult to insert a coil under an operating device without disturbing it. As such, there is a need for methods and apparatus for wireless power field testing.